footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018–19 Bristol City F.C. season
Lee Johnson | stadium = Ashton Gate | final_position = TBA | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Third round'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Fourth round'' | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 season is Bristol City's 121st season as a professional football club and their fourth consecutive season back in the Championship. Along with competing in the Championship, the club will also participate in the FA Cup and EFL Cup. The season covers the period from 1 July 2018 to 30 June 2019. Transfers Transfers in Transfers out Loans out Competitions Pre-season friendlies The Robins revealed they will face Bitton, Cheltenham Town, Shrewsbury Town and Bournemouth. |time = 14:00 BST |round = Friendly |score = 0–4 |report = Report |team1 = Bitton |goals1 = |team2 = Bristol City |goals2 = Taylor Paterson Adelakun Holden |stadium = Recreation Ground |location = Bitton |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} |time = 19:30 BST |round = Friendly |score = 4–2 |report = Report |team1 = Bristol City |goals1 = Taylor Eliasson Webster |team2 = Cheltenham Town |goals2 = Mullins Dawes |stadium = Woodspring Stadium |location = Weston-super-Mare |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} |time = 13:00 BST |round = Friendly |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team1 = Bristol City |goals1 = O'Dowda |team2 = Shrewsbury Town |goals2 = Payne |stadium = Ashton Gate |location = Bristol |attendance = |referee = |result = D }} |time = 20:00 CEST |round = Friendly |score = 2–2 |report = Report |team1 = RB Linense |goals1 = Ahmed Carrasco |team2 = Bristol City |goals2 = Diédhiou |stadium = Estadio Municipal de La Línea de la Concepción |location = La Línea de la Concepción, Spain |attendance = |referee = |result = D }} |time = 20:00 CEST |round = Friendly |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team1 = Rayo Vallecano |goals1 = Alex Moreno |team2 = Bristol City |goals2 = |stadium = Marbella Football Centre |location = Marbella, Spain |attendance = |referee = |result = L }} |time = 19:00 BST |round = Friendly |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team1 = Bristol City |goals1 = Weimann |team2 = Bournemouth |goals2 = King |stadium = Ashton Gate |location = Bristol |attendance = |referee = |result = D }} Championship League table Results by matchday Result summary Matches On 21 June 2018, the EFL Championship fixtures for the forthcoming season were announced. |time = 15:00 BST |round = 1 |score = |report = |team1 = Bristol City |goals1 = |team2 = Nottingham Forest |goals2 = |stadium = Ashton Gate Stadium |location = Bristol |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = 2 |score = |report = |team1 = Bolton Wanderers |goals1 = |team2 = Bristol City |goals2 = |stadium = Macron Stadium |location = Bolton |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = 3 |score = |report = |team1 = Bristol City |goals1 = |team2 = Middlesbrough |goals2 = |stadium = Ashton Gate Stadium |location = Bristol |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |time = 19:45 BST |round = 4 |score = |report = |team1 = Queens Park Rangers |goals1 = |team2 = Bristol City |goals2 = |stadium = Loftus Road |location = Shepherd's Bush |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = 5 |score = |report = |team1 = Swansea City |goals1 = |team2 = Bristol City |goals2 = |stadium = Liberty Stadium |location = Swansea |attendance = |referee = |result = }} EFL Cup On 15 June 2018, the draw for the first round was made in Vietnam. |time = 19:00 BST |round = First round |score = |report = |team1 = Bristol City |goals1 = |team2 = Plymouth Argyle |goals2 = |stadium = Ashton Gate Stadium |location = Bristol |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Category:Bristol City F.C. Category:2018–19 Club seasons Category:2018–19 English Club seasons